The Legend of Link
by The Imaginitive Hero
Summary: After the Events of Majora's Mask, Link returns to Hyrule, marries Ruto of the Zora and has a child with her named Syreni. Time passes and Link becomes a 25 year old man. Ganondorf manages to break his seal with the power of the Triforce, and starts taking over Hyrule. Many new characters will emerge and old ones will return to participate in a series of heart breaking events.


_The Legend of __Link_

"**Ganondorf's Revival" Arc**

**Episode 1**:_ The one who saved many _**Song recommended: ****Oakvale**

After Link saved Hyrule and returned to his original time, he went in a journey to find Navi and take her back with him. He then finds a secret world and ends up saving a lot of people from an evil mask called "Majora's Mask".

(Fanfic begins here)

Time passes and Link becomes a 25 year old man. In that time, he has saved countless people and obtained once more the six medallions and most of the items he had in his possession by the time he defeated Ganondorf. During that time, the Hylians who have fled in a neighboring country returned to Lake Hylia and rebuilt a Grand city like the old times before the Great War named "Hylia". When Link returned from his last adventure, the Hylian army requested him to become a general, however he refused. He agreed though to become an "allied soldier" that would help the Hylians when needed. This title was made just for him.

(Link talks to the King of the new founded kingdom Hylia at the gates of the city)

-So, if you ever need me, contact me via ocarina and Epona and I shall rush to your aid.

-I kinda hoped that you would join the army Link. We need a dominant warrior like you.

-Ehhh…Don't be like that (smile of awkwardness) it's like I am in the army, the title is only different… Now, I should get going… (Takes ocarina out and plays Epona's song, Epona rushes to him)

-So long my king! (Link takes a deep bow and disappears in the Hyrule field…)

**Link arrives at Zora's domain and hurries to the king's chamber**

Ruto: There you are Link

Link: Sorry I am late honey. Is Syreni here? I have something important to talk about.

Ruto: I am afraid that he is out. Want me to tell him anything?

Link: Tell him to come to my room please. (Kiss goodnight)

**Syreni walks into Link's room. He is a blue haired teenager with pale skin and blue eyes. His hair are pointing up and his clothes remind of Zora's skin as they are white and blue with a similar design**

Syreni: Good evening father.

Link: Hello son! How's it going?

Syreni: Haha, you never change do you father? Mother said that you have something important to talk about, and you just want to chat? God, you had me worried…

Link: Ok, let's cut to the chase then….

I have joined the Hylian army as an "allied soldier"

Syreni: As a what?

Link: When I am needed, I shall help the Hylians. They also requested a division of 700 Zoras to join their army. In exchange 1000 Hylian soldiers

will join the Zora army. They seem to need some underwater fighters for the defense of the lake…

Syreni: But I thought that Hylians were the best non-Zora underwater fighters since they use the Zora Tunic technology you lent them in exchange of peace.

Link: Hylia is expanding, and neighboring countries may not like that fact, and try to infiltrate through the lake…Anyway, we accepted this deal and the zora division will leave tomorrow morning. What I wanted to ask you is this: Do you want to lead this division?

Syreni: Whaaat?

Link: I need someone I trust in this division, and you are who I trust the most. Also, your division is the most unlikely to fight… I don't want you to take unnecessary risks…Do you know what I mean?

Syreni: Dad, I know you are worried about me, but I can protect my self just fine.

Link: Please. I have a bad feeling and I will not be able to rest thinking you are not safe.

Syreni: Uhhh…. Fine fine… I shall lead this division…If it makes you happy…

Link: You leave tomorrow at 7. Be ready Syreni! Good Night!

Syreni: Right…

**Lake Hylia isn't really a lake. It is actually a big gulf with a very narrow ending. However, when it was named, the people who discovered it,didn't notice the small opening and the name remained throughout the ages. As a matter of fact, Lake Hylia was the border of Hyrule and two other countries.**

**Meanwhile in Kokkiri…**

Mido: Guys! Today, we celebrate the 1st year since the Kokkiri army was founded! We may not be great warriors, but we can execute missions that require scouting with ease! If we keep this up, we will be of great assistance to Link, whom we owe our lives! Be proud!

Kokkiri: Yes sir!

Later in Mido's house….

Saria: You really changed Mido… Now you are some military high up…And you really admire Link! Who would have imagined that you, his self-proclaimed arch-enemy would grow so fond of him!

Mido: Ha-ha, you think so? Well, don't blame me, it is so we can protect Hyrule if a threat like Ganondorf comes… Last time, Ganondorf was able to take over Hyrule because we were scattered… But this time, we will form an alliance, and protect our selves even from the neighboring countries!

Saria: Seriously… You have matured so much… Thanks to your assistance, kokkiris can leave the forest and see the world! Just like Link did. Although he wasn't a kokkiri…

Mido: *Blush* don't you have anything better to do than complimenting me!?

Leave already!

Saria: Hehe, some things never change after all! haha!

**Things in Hyrule have changed drastically, and thanks to Link's efforts, all tribes and kingdoms have unified against all external threats. The king of Hyrule, Link of the gorons, Link, the Zora King, a mysterious Gerudo leader, Zelda, Hylian King and Mido meet occasionally to discuss army and defensive issues as well solutions for internal problems. The Sheikahs have been restored and Hyrule is a strong alliance.**

**Hyrule Castle, Sheikah training headquarters.**

Kah: It's really sunny today! Wow!

**(Kah is a 2.10 meters (6 foot) tall sheikah wearing the Sheikah uniform and covering the lower part of his face)**

Shake: Every 13:00 of every day of every month of every year, you make the same comment about the weather regardless of the weather conditions… Why must you always be so predictable every day of every month of every year?

**(Shake is a short sheikah wearing the same outfit. He always has a boring look in his eyes)**

Kah: You are always too quick to get irritated Shake… You should try to see the positive side of life!

Shake: Damn you Kah, and damn your positiveness! That is why you are so weak!

Kah: I think that I am a bit stronger than you though…

Shake: What was that? Bring it on!

Kah: Hey now Shake… Let's not get violent here…

Shake: DRAW YOUR SWORD YOU COWARD!

**A woman walks slowly towards them. She also wears the Sheik uniform, but she has her long blonde hair hanging falling on her back and shoulders, and her eyes are red like fire making them stand out even in a red eyed crowd like the Sheikahs**

Porfyria: Will you two airheads knock it off?

Kah: It's not my fault miss Porfyria… Shake always wants to fight…

Porfyria: I don't care for excuses… What would you do if teacher Impa were to see you?

Impa: Behave I hope…

All 3: Teacher Impa!

Impa: You have to learn how to get along with your comrades… Even now after so many missions, you are still ready to fight each other… In battle the only one that can save you is the ally next to you.

Kah: That is what I've been saying to Shake all these years!

Shake: I am strong enough to be independent from idiots like you! Like I am going to trust you with my life!

Porfyria: The balance between those things is what gives you true power.

Impa: True. But in order to accomplice that, you have to master both of them. A day will come that you will have to ask for your comrade's assistance in a life or death experience. Try to get along!

**Somewhere in a dark place in Hyrule…**

An evil voice: Are you ready Ink?

(Ink comes out of a shadowy corner. He is basically the Dark Link)

Ink: Yes lord Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: It is time for us to let the world know that we are back!

Ink: Yes lord Ganondorf.

**Ganondorf gets to a high place where he can see countless stalfoses, lizalfoses, iron knuckles and more of Ganondorf's minions.**

Ganondorf: My followers! It is I, the Dark King Ganondorf who stands in front of you! I have broken my bonds from the sacred realm with the power of the Triforce and returned renewed to make all those who opposed us back then regret doing so! Unlike last time, we are now more in number and completely unified! Nothing can stand in our way! This time not even the shitty Hero of Time can prevent my plans! Ghahahaha!

_End of Episode 1_

**Episode 2**: _The rising threat_

**Ganondorf's army marches towards Hyrule castle from the west. When they reach Lon lon ranch, Hyrule castle sounds the alarm and thousands of soldiers rush toward the walls.**

Soldier: Sir, catapults are ready. Archers are in place too.

Hyrule Castle General: Thanks private, commence attack.

Soldier: Right away sir!

**Song Recommended: ****Dies Irae - Mozart**

**Ganondorf's army had already deployed outside the walls, and readied the siege weapons. A huge siege weapon hit the castle gate so hard that some fractions of the wood the gate was made of wounded fatally some nearby soldiers by reaping their exposed necks. Another hit made a huge hole in the castle gate, and at the third hit, the gate was crumbling. Soldiers rushed at the gate and took a defensive formation in order to hold the hordes of Ganondorf's monsters.**

High ranked Soldier: Hold them here! Protect the royal family and the Temple of Time!

High ranked Stalfos: Slaughter them! Leave non alive!

Ganondorf: Go my minions! Show them your wrath! Let today be an example of what will happen to those who oppose us! Ghahahahaha! Ghahahahaaaaaaaa!

**The minions rushed into the market where they killed young and elders indiscriminately. With their fire arrows they set the city on fire. Lizalfoses barged into the houses killing whoever they found on their path. Ganondorf stood on the gate of the temple of time laughing like crazy**

Ganondorf: That's it! Kill! Kill! Kill them all! GHAHAHAHAAAAAAA

**Ganondorf's army progressed further to the Palace. The remaining soldiers made their last stand at the arch gate. They used archer fire so they could do as much damage as possible. After they broke through that point, Ganondorf got into the palace him self and started slaughtering the nobles with his own hand. **

Noble: Please! Have mercy!

Ganondorf: What an irony asking mercy from the man that you punished so hard… *Swings his sword beheading the noble* Now all we have to do is find the King.

**The minions started burning the curtains and chairs, as well as holy signs of the triforce while Ganondorf was laughing hysterically.**

Ganodorf: This is it! That was what I was waiting for all those years! THAT PLEASURE! Ghahahahaaaaaa!

_**It was 13:42 when Ganondorf attacked. The casualties on the Hyrule Castle were 10.739 dead soldiers and 3.417 soldiers captured. The remaining citizens were fortunately able to escape through a secret path made for that purpose. The temple of time was intentionally left intact, however Hyrule palace was once more utterly destroyed. The royal family including Zelda was able to escape too. **_

**Later in Zora's domain**

Link: Hyrule Castle was attacked!? We must hurry and go help them!

Ruto: Calm down my love.

King Zora: Don't be foolish Link! Even if we made it in time, do you really think that we have enough man power to counter a force like that? If they brought Hyrule Castle down, they must have a great number of men.

Link: Do we know who is behind this?

King Zora: No, but it will not be long before the one they send to contact us arrives.

Zora officer: Sir, the diplomat is at the gate!

King Zora: Link, come with me.

**A few minutes later at the waterfall gate**

**Link is holding a piece of paper. His hands are shaking from surprise and anger. In front of him a Stalfos stands.**

Link: No way! It's too soon! Even with the Triforce of Power, it should have taken him at least 20 years! 8 years is too soon!

Stalfos: Well that is the way it is! Lord Ganondorf demands your resign immediately. If you don't comply, Lord Ganondorf shall slaughter each and every one of those who will oppose him.

Link: Well tell him that there's no chance that is going to happen! Also tell him that when I find him, I will not let anyone seal him again. I will kill him with my own hands so innocent lives won't be lost again!

King Zora: Calm down Link!

Link: Tch.

**Link turns his back, and walks towards Zora's domain. He stops. His arm reaches to the back of his neck in an attempt to reach for his sword but he regrets that choice and lowers his hand once more while continuing to walk away.**

**Meanwhile in the destroyed Hyrule Castle, Ganondorf accompanied by Ink is taking a stroll down in the Marketplace. **

Ganondorf: This place is a dump…

Ink: Yes lord Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: We need to better the decoration, don't you think?

Ink: Yes lord Ganondorf, leave it up to me. If you are in the mood, please continue your pillaging.

Ganondorf: Now I remember why I brought you back… You have the greatest ideas! Off I go then! Back to work.

**(Ganondorf pulls out his sword and walks towards a bunch of sobbing Hylians)**

Ganondorf(Thinking) : Finally, it's my time again. I think that once this spot is cleansed of those Hylian's stench, it will be excellent for _his_ resurrection platform…

_End of Episode 2_


End file.
